Come Home With Me
by Myster M
Summary: Just an idea I came up with while listening to the song "Needle into a Bug". Don't like it, don't read. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own REPO or its characters. Though gods know I wish I did.

So I was watching REPO and I heard this song "Needle Into A Bug" during the credits. I've watched the deleted scenes, I know what the song was for and about and all that jazz, but I still came up with the idea for this fanfiction while hearing it. So here ya go. Yes, there will be more chapters. I enjoy writing this stuff way more than I should. :3

**Chapter One**

"Kid, is that you?"

"Do you have my cure?"

"Kid, I'm not giving you drugs."

Shilo glared at him. "Stop calling me kid. You're only a couple years older than me."

He laughed. "Fine. But I'm still not giving you drugs."

"Please! I need my cure…"

"Begging won't help. It's not going to cure you, only hurt you. C'mon, I'm taking you home." He stood and started walking, dragging her behind him.

She dug her heels, refusing to move. "I don't have a home."

"Yes, you do. You're coming home with me."

She froze and stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Until you can stand on your own two feet, you're coming home with me."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Here we are. Home sweet home." He flung open the door and spread his arms, spinning in a circle before looking back at Shilo, trying to gauge her reaction. "What?"

"It's so normal," Shilo said finally.

"What, were you expecting something in a graveyard?"

"Actually…yes."

"Whatever, kid. Mi casa, su casa. Just don't touch my stash. Not that you could, it's kept under lock and key."

Shilo growled and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You stay in my house, you keep yourself clean, hear me? What would your father think if he knew his daughter was a junkie?"

"He's the one who made me a junkie in the first place!"

"Oh. Right."

They stood in awkward silence for several minutes. Finally, he yawned.

"I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. Let's get some sleep, I'm sure things will look shinier in the morning."

"Where do I sleep?" Shilo asked, looking around the small apartment and seeing only one bed shoved in the corner.

"Where do you think? It's a small place. I don't bite, don't snore, and I don't steal covers. You won't even know I'm there." He threw a white T-shirt at her and she fumbled, but caught it. "You can sleep in that until I can break into your dad's house and get your stuff."

Shilo quickly changed in the bathroom. When she emerged, he was already in the bed. He shifted slightly and the blanket fell away to reveal that he was shirtless. Shilo bit her lip.

"Just get over here already," he snapped. "I'm tired. And I get cranky when I'm tired."

She quickly slid under the sheets and turned towards the wall. He turned off the light and pulled the blanket up over his bare chest.

"Night, kid."

"Don't call me kid."

His breathing slowly deepened and she was sure he had fallen asleep. But sleep eluded Shilo. The events of the last few days had finally caught up with her. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Kid…" he said quietly.

She gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be quiet, sorry."

"Turn over, kid." She did so. His eyes reflected the light coming through the window. He turned onto his side, pulling her closer with his right arm. His left hand wiped the tears from her cheeks. "C'mere."

Shilo buried her face into his chest and burst into tears. She felt him put his cheek on the top of her head and rub her back gently. Her tears finally stopped and she hiccupped softly.

"Sorry," she whispered, pulling back a bit and trying to dry his chest with a corner of the blanket. She glanced up and found herself staring at his lips. Before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned in and gently brushed her lips across his.

He groaned and she pulled back sharply. "I'm sorry! I, I, I don't know why I did that."

"You talk too much, kid," he said and pressed his lips to hers once more.

It was her turn to groan. Without conscious thought her lips parted and she gasped when his tongue slipped inside. Shilo decided she liked it and cautiously extended her own tongue to meet his. She moaned when his hand started traveling down her body and cupped her breast through the thin shirt.

He broke away from their kiss. "Kid, if we don't stop now, this might go farther than it should."

In response, Shilo rolled onto her back, pulling him with her, and placed both of his hands on her breasts. "I don't want to stop."

He swooped down and kissed her hard, his hands pinching her nipples. She arched her back and gasped into his mouth, her hands clutching at his back. He broke the kiss again but before she could protest his hands slid under her shirt. Shilo lifted herself and soon the shirt lay on the floor and his mouth was on her breast.

She moaned, one hand clamped over her mouth and the other in his hair. Her back arched again, trying to push her nipple farther into his talented mouth. She heard him chuckle and his hand tweaked the other nipple. She moaned louder. He pulled his mouth off her breast, much to her dismay, and slowly began to kiss his way down her body until her reached her panties. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and looked up at her.

"I really, really don't want to stop, but if you want me to I will. Last chance, kid."

"Don't call me kid. And I swear, if you stop now, I will do my best to maim you horribly."

He laughed, loud and long. "Fine, but don't say I didn't give you the opportunity."

"Duly noted. Now please get back to…well, whatever you were going to do."

He paused. "You a virgin?" She didn't have to say anything, he could read the answer in her silence and the pink staining her cheeks. "Well, that explains a few things. Guess I'll have to be a bit more careful than I was planning to be."

Before she could ask what he meant he hooked his fingers under the elastic of her panties, yanked them down, and buried his tongue in her crotch.

Her head flew back and if there hadn't been a pillow there she would have put a dent in the wall. His tongue swept over her folds, lapping up her juices. She hissed when his teeth gently grazed over her clit, followed by his tongue, and she stuffed the blanket into her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Nothing had ever felt so good as his tongue flicking over that little nub of flesh.

He pulled away and she nearly screamed again, but this time with frustration.

"Don't stop, why did you stop," she gasped.

"If I don't get some relief soon, I'm gonna explode," he groaned. He crawled back up her body and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on him and found that she didn't mind a bit.

"This is gonna hurt a bit," he whispered. He stood and pulled his boxers off, quickly sliding back under the covers and positioning himself at her entrance. "You ready?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak without giving away her nervousness. He pressed inside and she squeezed her eyes shut at the unfamiliar intrusion. He shifted his hips and the tip of his cock hit the barrier inside her. With one hard thrust he broke through it and her eyes flew open. She gasped at the pain.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Sorry. It'll feel better in a moment." He kissed her again and she soon forgot the pain. She gripped at his back and shifted her hips, moaning at the feeling of his cock pressing against her clit.

He pulled out and thrust back in. Her head flew back again and she could have sworn she saw stars.

"Feel good, Shilo?" he asked, thrusting again.

"Faster," she moaned. "Faster."

He obliged, quickening his pace. She groaned, not bothering to stifle the sound, not caring who heard. She bent her knees to give him more room, while her hand ran over his back, his hip, and down to cup his ass. The other was twined in his hair, gripping harder when he gave a particularly pleasurable thrust.

"Shilo, I'm not gonna last much longer," he hissed between clenched teeth, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. She dug her nails into his back in reply and he bit her shoulder gently.

"Neither am I," she managed to whisper back. "Harder, please, I want to come…"

"Yeah? Then come for me. Scream my name. Come with my dick deep inside you…"

"Ah…ah…yes, right there…fuck yes…oh, ZACHARY!"

Her world exploded and she saw stars once more. Zachary thrust a few more times and with a shout he poured himself inside Shilo before collapsing on top of her.

They lay there in silence, waiting until their breathing had returned to normal before moving again. Zachary pulled out of her and she couldn't hold back a small grimace. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're gonna be kinda sore tomorrow," he said quietly. "Was it worth it?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "Yes," she said simply.

He grinned and gently pushed her shoulder to make her turn over. When her back faced him, he draped an arm across her middle and pulled her against his chest.

"G'night, kid," he muttered, kissing the back of her head.

She waited until his breathing deepened and she was sure he was asleep before whispering, "Thank you, Zachary. Good night." She dropped off to sleep herself and didn't see him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own REPO or it's characters. i just love making them have hot smex with each other.

**Chapter Two**

"How are we going to get in?"

"How did you used to get out? We can go that way."

"Oh!" Shilo exclaimed softly. "I didn't think about that. We need to go to my mother's tomb then."

They hopped onto the back of a passing garbage truck, jumping off when it passed the entrance to the cemetery.

"You go first, kid," Zachary said, guarding the door, peering around the gloom for anyone that might see.

"Don't call me kid," came the muffled answer as Shilo pulled on her gas mask and started down the hidden tunnel. The Graverobber smirked and followed.

"Where's your mask?" Shilo hissed at him.

He shook his head at her and made shooing motions with his hand. Finally they reached Shilo's house. She pushed aside the door and Zachary barreled past her, gasping.

"Did…did you hold your breath all that way?" she demanded, horrified.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he wheezed. "Where's your room?"

Shilo shook her head at him but led him upstairs. When they reached her door she pulled out her lockpicks and quickly opened the lock.

"Nice skill," Zachary whistled. He looked at her room for the first time and drew in a sharp breath. "This is where you grew up? Kid, it's like a prison in here!"

"Why do you think I escaped so often?" Shilo replied bitterly. She grabbed her favorite bag and started shoving clothes inside it. Zachary stood next to the bed, fingering the plastic drapes. He grimaced but didn't say anything.

"Hand me that book, will you?" Shilo said, pointing at a textbook poking out from under her pillow. He grabbed it and flipped through.

"You like bugs, kid? You're a strange girl."

"You're pretty strange yourself," she chuckled, indicating his hair and clothing.

"What? Would you refer I go nude when I'm out graverobbing?"

"I've seen you nude. If you walked around in your birthday suit heads would turn and the people of this city would remember what its like to be happy."

With a growl, he strode over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She laughed.

"Can't take a compliment?"

"I think you need another look before you go saying such things," he said. In truth, he didn't feel his body was very nice to look at. In a world where people had surgery after surgery to make themselves look good, his surgery-less body paled in comparison. So hearing Shilo say he looked good made his heart do somersaults.

"I don't need another look," she said kneeling on the bed and placing her hands on his chest. "You are fucking sexy even wearing clothes."

He kissed her as hard as he could, trying to convey the feelings he had no words for. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Darting her tongue out she licked his lips before seeking entrance. He allowed it and let his own tongue tangle with hers. Breaking the kiss he dropped his head down to her neck and bit down none to gently on her collarbone.

"How do you manage to do this to me, kid?" he muttered, licking the spot he'd just bitten. He took the collar of her dress in his teeth and started dragging it down over her shoulder. She pulled her arm out of the sleeve and cupped her now bared breast in her hand, offering it to him. With a strangled growl he mouthed the offered nipple and grazed his teeth over it, loving the sound she made when he did.

"Zachary…" she gasped.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Zachary, please…"

He pulled away and looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Please what?"

"P-please f-fuck me."

He stood and ripped the plastic hangings away before pushing her to the center of the bed. He pushed his coat off and was unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed her just watching him and licking her lips. He grinned.

"You are entirely too clothed," he told her, dropping his shirt on the floor and starting on his pants. Shilo grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it over her head, throwing it on the floor near his. She was going for her panties but stopped when he covered her body with his own.

"You take too long," he muttered into her mouth. He reached down, pulled her underwear to one side, and pushed inside in one deep thrust.

She moaned and bit his shoulder to stifle the noise. He chuckled.

"No one is going to hear you, kid. You can be as loud as you want. C'mon, scream for me."

Shilo obliged, panting and moaning and gasping as loud as she wanted, loving the feel his skin under her hands, his lips on hers, and his cock hitting that magical spot inside her with every movement of his hips.

"Ah! Right there, right there!" she screamed and the graverobber kissed her so hard he stole her breath. She lay, sated and boneless, on her covers as Zachary climaxed. She watched his face as he did, his expression akin to pain as he poured himself inside her. His arms shook and he lowered himself onto her, his head resting between her breasts. Shilo wrapped one arm around him and smoothed his hair from his face.

"That was…amazing," Shilo finally breathed into the quiet. Zachary laughed, exhausted.

"You're going to be the death of me, babe," he said, rolling off her finally.

"I like that better than kid," she mumbled under her breath so he wouldn't hear.

But he did. "What, babe? You'd rather I call you that?"

She blushed and he kissed her. "Fine, babe it is. But you have to tell me what your issue with being called kid is."

She stayed silent and he thought she wasn't going to answer. She rolled onto her side, intertwing their legs and fingers. She put her head on his chest and sighed.

"Just a daddy issue I suppose," she said. "He never treated me like I could do anything on my own, wanting to keep me his little girl forever. I don't want to be a child anymore. I was forced to be one long enough."

Zachary was silent, choosing instead to kiss the top of her head and squeezing her hand gently. Shilo drifted off into a doze.

"Shilo, how do you manage to do this to me?" he sighed into her hair. "I fucking love you. And there's no way in hell I'm every going to tell you. My life is too dangerous to drag you into. But damned if I'm not going to do everything I can to help you." He fell asleep himself, hugging the girl in his arms even closer.

Shilo kept her breathing deep and even, but her mind was whirling with shock, and then plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shilo yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly. It had been nearly a week since the trip to her old home and Shilo was gradually getting used to her new life. Since the Graverobber worked exclusively at night, she was slowly shifting her internal clock so that she could be nocturnal as well. And since she had nothing better to do, she had started reading his motley assortment of books, particularly the ones on Zydrate and how to gather it. Shilo knew such books were highly illegal and took care to hide them exactly as he had once she finished with them.

It was nearly dawn before the Graverobber returned, shuffling slowly through the door. He smiled at her tiredly before taking the key from around his neck and lifting the floorboard in the closet, unlocking the safe he'd hidden there. He took the painstaking gathered vials of glowing Zydrate out of his jacket pocket and laid them carefully inside before locking the safe and replacing the floorboard.

"Hey, babe," he mumbled before collapsing face first onto the bed.

Shilo said nothing, only tugging off his coat and shoes so he wouldn't get anymore dirt on the sheets. He groaned and sat up to take off the rest of his clothing himself, leaving him clad only in his boxers, before sliding under the covers and burying his face in the pillow.

"Are you all right?" Shilo whispered in case he had fallen asleep.

"Just had to run quite a bit tonight," he said, the pillow muffling his words. "The GeneCo soldiers were on the prowl and I nearly got caught." He heard her gasp and turned his head to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"What's just a scratch?"

"Uh...never mind…"

"No, now you have to show me." As she spoke she glanced down at his discarded shirt and was horrified when she noticed several bloodstains.

Zachary reluctantly sat up and pulled aside the sheet. On his right hip a gash bled sluggishly. He stared at it, bemused.

"Huh, that looks pretty ugly."

"What!" Shilo hissed fiercely, doing her best not to yell. She grabbed a towel and some peroxide from the bathroom. Dumping nearly the entire bottle on the towel she dabbed at his hip with shaking fingers, trying to clean it without causing him more pain.

"Babe, I'm okay…" he tried to protest, but she growled at him and he shut up. She found a roll of gauze in the bathroom as well as some medical tape and bandaged the wound as best she could. She was about to take the towel back to the bathroom to rinse it when Zachary grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, brushing away the tears on her cheek with his thumb.

"Because you are an idiot," she grumbled. "Because I was worried. Because I get scared every time you leave the house. Because I never know if I'm going to see you again. That's why I'm crying." She yanked her arm out of his grip and stalked to the bathroom, the bloody towel clenched in one fist. She turned on the shower and held the towel under the warm water, watching the pink swirl down the drain. She was so absorbed in this that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Zachary's arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight. She tried to break free but he held her tighter.

"Please just listen, Shilo," he said. "I don't want you worrying about me but I know you will anyway. I'm not working some desk job. What I do runs a high risk that I'll get shot one day and bleed out in dark corner of a graveyard. But please, don't cry. I'd do anything for you not to cry."

"Then teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me to be a Graverobber," Shilo said, spinning around to look directly into his eyes. "Then I won't have to sit home freaking out all night. Teach me to collect Zydrate. I've got a pretty good idea how to already but I need you to show me how it's done first hand."

"Wha…" he sputtered. "No! Hell no! I'm not going to teach you how to lower your life expectancy to nearly nil. Find another job! One that won't get you killed. Like waitressing! Waitressing's good. The pay leaves a lot to be desired but..."

"No!" It was her turn to grab his arm and force him to look at her. "_I want to do this._ I've thought about it over and over. I want to help you, Zachary. I want to be with you so that I know you're okay. Please," she whispered, feeling tears dripping down her face again but beyond caring.

"Nngh!" Zachary made a strangled sound and crushed her against his body, holding her so tight she couldn't breathe. "Stop fucking crying! Fine, I'll teach you. But I swear that if you ever try and inject yourself with some Zydrate I will flay you alive. Got it?" He felt her nod against his chest and breathed a heavy sigh. "Good. Now help me into the shower. I'm kinda woozy. I think I lost more blood than is good for me," he admitted.

Worry flashed across her face and she helped him get his boxers off before steadying him as he stepped into the tub. He looked at her mischeviously.

"You coming, babe?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she said nervously, eyes filled with equal parts lust and concern.

"Babe, I'm hurt, not dead, and with you looking at me like that, I'm getting hornier by the second." Shilo grinned and her eyes dropped to his cock, which swelled and twitched under her gaze. She bit her lip and undressed quickly before she could change her mind. Shivering, she stepped under the water and wrapped her arms around the taller man, burying her face in his chest.

He backed her against the far wall and kissed her, biting her lower lip gently. "Babe, I'm so hard right now I'm not going to last very long. I need to be inside you NOW."

She kissed him with everything she had in response. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around him. He grimaced when she brushed against the bandage but ignored the pain, choosing instead to bury himself inside her.

Shilo's eyes rolled back in her skull. He'd never been this deep inside her before and she was loving the feeling. Zachary felt Shilo's nails dig into his shoulders and bit her collarbone gently in response. He pulled out and thrust back in, setting an almost bruising pace. Shilo moaned loudly, her head falling back to hit the wall behind her with a soft thud. She felt one of his hands worm in between their bodies, his fingers rubbing at her clit in time with his thrusts.

Zachary came first, shuddering as he spent himself deep inside her. Shilo came not five seconds after, her soft scream echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom. He set her down gently, kissing her cheeks and forehead until her breathing returned to normal.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one who needs a shower now," he chuckled. She swatted his shoulder, frowning at him playfully. He laughed again and maneuvered their bodies until they stood under the full blast of the water, arms still wrapped about each other. Shilo glanced worriedly at the now soaked bandage on his hip.

Zachary saw where she was looking and smiled. "No worries, babe. I've got plenty of bandage material lying around this apartment. I'll just re-do it once I dry off."

She shook her head. "That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking that you probably need stitches or something. That gash looked pretty bad."

Zachary grabbed a bar of soap and turned Shilo around so he could wash her back. "It doesn't. I've had worse. And I'll probably have worse than my worst in the future." She glared at him ad he smirked back. "Look babe, if I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times more. What I do is dangerous. I know damn well I'm going to die robbing graves. And if you get into my line of work, chances are you will too. But if you're so damn determined to kill yourself, then I'll take you out with me tomorrow night." He felt his breath catch as Shilo smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, do you have everything I told you to grab?" Zachary asked, pausing at his front door.

Shilo patted the pockets of the baggy coat the Graverobber had lent her. "I'm pretty sure," she said, trying not to let her nervousness show through in her voice. But as always, Zachary heard what she tried to hide.

"Are you sure you're up for this, babe?" he frowned. "I can take you out another night if you wanna hit the books some more before trying…"

"No!" she said, glaring up at him, hands on her hips. "You _will_ teach me to be a Graverobber dammit. You promised and you're _not_ getting out of it!"

Zachary laughed and ruffled her hair, earning himself another glare as she tried to fix the damage. "Fine, fine. Just remember to do everything when I say, exactly how I say, got it? And if I tell you to run, you fucking run, even if it means leaving me behind. Promise me." When she didn't answer he sighed and forced her chin up to look at him. "If you don't promise, I'm not doing this. I will tie you to the bed and leave you here, I swear."

"All right fine! I promise, you happy?" she hissed, tearing her chin out of his hand and staring at the floor. "Just don't leave me behind again." Her voice got very quiet. "Though being tied to the bed _does_ sound kinda fun…"

The Graverobber sucked in air and clutched the doorframe. "Dear gods Shilo. Don't say shit like that. Otherwise I think I may never let you out of my bed again and I'll never get any work done."

"I wouldn't complain," Shilo smirked at him, sliding past him and out the door. She turned her head and smiled over her shoulder at him and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm screwed," he muttered, locking his door. "This kid is going to be the fucking death of me."

Shilo waited at the bottom of the stairs into the apartment building. The two walked a short distance until they spotted a garbage truck and hopped on the back, riding it as far as it went before hopping on another. They rode the trucks all the way to the graveyard at the farthest end of the city.

"I figured we should start off somewhere were there's little chance of getting caught bt GeneCo," Zachary said, helping Shilo off the truck and pushing her quickly behind a mausoleum. "All the same, you never know what creeps are sneaking about out here so we're still gonna be careful."

Shilo nodded tensely, her eyes darting about, scanning the foggy landscape warily. The Graverobber put a finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet as he pulled his lockpicks out of his boot and began to work on the mausoleum door. Shilo crouched next to him keeping a lookout.

The door opened with a loud creak and Shilo flinched in response. Fortunately it seemed they were the only ones in the graveyard that night, as no one came out of the fog to discover the source of the noise. Zachary turned on his flashlight, whistling in appreciation at the dozen or so plastic wrapped bodies lining the walls.

"Okay, babe, remember," he whispered, ripping the plastic away from the face of the body closest to the door. "You gotta smack it, like a needle into a bug. And you gotta get it from the left nostril. Ready?"

Shilo nodded and slid the needle into the corpse's nose, smacking the end of it to get past the cartilage barrier. Pulling the plunger she watched in fascination as the glowing blue liquid filled the syringe.

"I did it," she whispered, a slow smile growing on her face. She whirled around to show Zachary but he was nowhere to be seen. The smile turned into a frown, and she peered around the corner of the mausoleum to see where he had gone. Shilo heard a small thud against the back of the stone structure and crept quietly towards it to investigate.

"You're the one that turned my sister into a junkie freak, ain't cha?" Luigi Largo hissed into the Graverobber's ear, pushing the ever present knife harder against his throat. A trickle of blood began to flow down his neck to be soaked up by his jacket collar. "Well I think it's only fair to make you one too! Whaddya think, hm? Do some holes in that chest of yours sound nice?" Luigi laughed madly. "And then! And then! I can go after that other bitch! The one that Dad loved more than me! Why didn't he love me?" he screamed, spittle flying out of his mouth to speckle Zachary's face.

Shilo was terrified. The man seemed even more unhinged now than when she had last saw him. But she knew that if she ran away, Zachary might be killed. So she quietly crept closer, taking great care where she placed each foot before putting her weight down.

"Look man, your sister did that shit to herself," the Graverobber choked out. "I didn't make her a junkie. Your dad did, allowing all those surgeries. She got hooked that way, not through me."

"Liar!" Luigi screamed, more spittle flying and a crazed look lighting his eyes. "It's all your fault! Yours!" He yanked the knife away from the Graverobber's throat and swung his arm upwards.

"No!" Shilo yelled. Luigi flinched and turned towards her, just as Shilo drove the zydrate filled syringe into his bulging eye and pushed the plunger.

Luigi made no sound as the zydrate filled his brain. He just fell backwards, a look of fear, anger, and a hint of relief frozen on his face forever.

Shilo didn't spare him a second glance. Instead she ran to Zachary's side as he slid down the side of the mausoleum to sit on the ground.

"Let me see," she demanded. He tried to wave her off but after a glare he reluctantly lowered his hand. She quickly doused the handkerchief she had seen fit to bring in water and dabbed off the blood already drying on his throat.

"Oh thank the gods, it doesn't look deep at all," she breathed. She smiled up at him but it slowly fell away as she noticed the look on his face. "Are…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, his voice low, a tremor of anger threading it. "And I would have been fine had you not taken it upon yourself to be a fucking hero."

"Why are you angry?" Shilo whispered. "I was just trying to help. I thought…"

"You thought what? That he was going to kill me?" the Graverobber laughed harshly. "Fat chance. That idiot always killed out of anger and against those who couldn't fight back. He'd never been against someone who could fight on equal terms. Even had he managed to stab me it wouldn't have hit anything vital. And now, because of you, a man is dead. Do you understand that? Sure, I deal with death every night. It's my trade, my way of life. But I don't cause what puts them in the ground.

"I don't know what you thought this was going to be like. But I'm not going to stand for it if you're just going to kill the people who stand in your way, kid."

"I didn't want to kill him!" Shilo yelled, surging to her feet and throwing the handkerchief at him. "You think I did? I just wanted to get him to back off. I was aiming for his neck. I just wanted him to stop." Shilo fell to her knees again and buried her face in her hands. "I'm not a killer. I'm not him. I'm not my dad. I'm not my dad!"

Zachary tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away and stood once more before storming off. Jumping on the first garbage truck she saw, she rode them back to the graveyard that held her mother's mausoleum. Even though she now knew her mother's body had never rested there, she still found solace in the tiny stone building.

After spending an hour just sitting and staring at the headstone bearing her mother's name she finally took a deep breath and stood, knowing what she was going to do next. Being careful not to be seen, she crossed the graveyard to the section of wall that the Graverobber had broken open to save her the first time they met. She kicked apart the clumsy patch job that had been done and crawled through, plugging her nose as she was instantly met by the stench of decaying flesh. Gulping, she took a new syringe from her pocket and knelt next to the nearest corpse.

Zachary leapt to his feet when he heard the key scrape in the lock of his front door. He'd gotten back several hours before, expecting Shilo to have been there ready to rip him a new one. Instead he'd been met with an empty house and a bigger hole in his heart than he knew he could heal from. He been sitting on his bed staring at the wall since he got back, praying to whatever god that would listen that she would come back and he could apologize.

Shilo marched inside and stomped to a stop in front of him, looking at him with curiously blank eyes. She thrust a bag at him, the contents gently clinking.

"Thirty four bottles," she said, her voice a monotone. He reached for the bag slowly, and once it was in his grasp she spun around and started for the door again. He slammed a hand on the door to prevent her from opening it.

"Please let me out," she said, the tiniest of tremors in her voice. "You have been very kind but I believe it would be better if I found another residence."

"Shilo…" Zachary whispered, his voice breaking on the word.

"I can't stay here if you don't trust me," she whispered. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I know I screwed up. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Thank you for all you've done for me but I can't stay now."

"Please don't go. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, what I said. Don't go…" He kept one hand on the door but wrapped his free arm around her from behind, dropping his forehead to rest on her hair. He could feel her start to shake and he held her slightly tighter.

"Why?" Shilo asked, her voice quavering. Hot tears began to drip down her face. "Why would you want me to stay? I killed a man. I'm a terrible person…"

Zachary took his hand off the door and pulled Shilo over to the bed, sitting down with his back against the wall and pulling her firming against him. He felt her try to pull away and squeezed.

"You are not a terrible person," he whispered into her hair. "I am. You were just protecting me and didn't even mean to do it. If it was you in that situation I would have done the same thing. I just hate seeing people die. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just shaken up and I'm sorry for it.

"Please Shilo, don't leave me. I…I need you too much."

Shilo felt her heart leap to her throat at his words and felt her shaking slowly subside. Slowly, she turned herself so she lay curled against his chest. After a moment's hesitation, his arms came to rest on her hair and around her waist. Shilo snuggled closer as she felt him start to shake slightly. They stayed that way for hours, until the sun started to poke through the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any REPO characters, though I wish I did.**

**(PS sorry it takes so long in between chapters. Writers block + full time school + full time volunteer work = a very slow writer XD)**

**Chapter Five**

It was on the hover billboards before the next nightfall.

"_Luigi Largo, Dead! Accident or Murder?_"

Shilo wrapped her coat tighter around herself, gazing at the bright letters impassively. Zachary draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her along gently, forcing her to look away and focus on not tripping over gravestones.

"Don't worry about it, babe," the Graverobber said, flapping a hand. "You did real good last night, got a better haul than I did my first time out. Keep that up and we can start taking nights off." He winked at her and she gave him a small smile in return.

They had yet to discuss the night before. When the sun had come up, they had silently let go of each other long enough to change into pajamas, or in the Graverobber's case, underwear, and slid under the covers of the bed before curling around each other once more. To Shilo it seemed like Zachary was terrified she was going to disappear. She laughed softly and shook her head at Zachary's odd look.

Skirting around a particularly mossy gravestone, she tried to think of a way she could get him to admit he loved her to her face. She wondered if it would take her own proclamation of love to get him to say it. But she also didn't want to send him running for the hills, not knowing why he wouldn't say it in the first place. Her musings came to a screeching halt as she slammed into the object of her thoughts back.

"Sorry!" she said. "Got lost in thought."

He smiled down at her. "Whatcha thinking about so hard?"

"Um," she said, trying to think up a lie and fidgeting.

"You don't have to tell me, babe," he laughed. He kicked open a casket and pulled the out body inside. "Why don't you grab the ones on that side of the yard? We'll meet in the middle." She nodded and headed off in the direction he had pointed. Looking for the signs on the body that he had taught her, she quickly found several corpses ready to be drained and set to work.

Hours later, she sat down hard on the ground and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket. Graverobbing was difficult work, especially for someone who had never done any heavy lifting before. Last night had been far easier considering all the bodies were just in piles and most of them ripe for collecting.

A rustling noise caught her attention and she peered around the side of the tomb carefully. With a gasp she quickly hid behind the tomb once more, trying to flatten herself against it as much as possible.

Pavi Largo ad two Genterns were skinning the faces off several dead women not five feet from her.

_Shit!_ she screamed in her mind. _What is he _doing_ here?!_ She looked around frantically to try and get a glimpse of the Graverobber but didn't see him. _If Pavi sees us, will he treat us like his brother did? Does he blame us too?_

The choice to run or keep hiding was taken from her when she heard Pavi speak.

"Ah, Graverobber!" he called in his ridiculous accent. "Am I interrupting your harvest?"

"No my harvest as you call it is just about completed. I just need to collect my assistant and I'll be on my way."

"An assistant? Oh my, is stress catching up with you?"

"Oh not at all. A charity case really. Poor dear is so shy she wears a scarf over her face all the time. Needed the job something awful."

Shilo, hearing this, quickly took off her scarf and wrapped it around her face so that only her eyes showed and stood slowly.

"Ah, here she is now," Zachary exclaimed. "I hope you find some good faces Mr. Largo. Come along, Stephanie. Time to wrap up for the night."

Shilo hurried to his side and hid behind him, trying to pull off the shy girl he said she was. Pavi eyes ran over her and she swore she saw him smirk for just a moment.

"Before you go, Graverobber, I just thought I should let you know, friend to friend, you see…I will be leaving town tonight and I don't plan to return."

Zachary and Shilo stared at him. Pavi smiled.

"Well, with Amber running GeneCo now, it has become a frightening place to work and is quickly falling into debt. I made the mistake of telling my sister that maybe our other sister, Ms. Shilo, would do better. I was lucky to escape with my life, let alone my gorgeous assistants." The Genterns purred and draped themselves over Pavi, twin sycophantic grins on their faces.

Zachary cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, did you call – Shilo was it? – your sister?"

"Yes I did. Papa left the story for us in his desk. Apparently Shilo's Mama was pregnant before she left Papa and married Nathan. He had her blood tested, she's my Papa's daughter."

The Graverobber felt Shilo shaking behind him, whether with anger or shock he couldn't tell, but he nonetheless wanted to get her home quickly. "Well thank you for that information. I hope your travels go well, sir."

"And I hope your business goes well too," he said as the Graverobber and Shilo walked away. "It was lovely seeing you again, sister," he called softly as they reached the entrance of the cemetery. Zachary forcibly pulled Shilo through the gate and down the street, knowing if he let her go she would probably attack the man.

They reached Zachary's apartment just as the sun began to peek through the curtains. Zachary locked his door and leaned back against it as he watched his very angry lover spin around and growl at him.

"Why didn't you let me go back?" she yelled at him. "He's a rotten liar! I am NOT his sister, he is a dirty, rotten, scumbag, lying FACESTEALER!"

"Screaming won't help you, babe," Zachary said firmly, narrowing his eyes. "If you would calm down and read the paper from the night after the Opera, you'd know it was the truth. I thought you knew."

"Knew?" she shrieked. "Of course I didn't know! I haven't read the papers since before the Opera. I didn't want to read what they were saying about me and my…dad."

Zachary noticed her hesitation and strode forward, wrapping her in his arms. She stood unresponsive in his embrace.

"Look babe, blood is nothing. It's the people who you love and those who love you back that are your real family. Your dad was your dad. I don't know if he knew about Rotti being your real dad or not, and I know he kept you trapped for years, but he loved you didn't he? He took care of you and wanted what was best for you, at least what he thought was best. That's right, eh?"

Shilo sniffled and gripped the back of his shirt. "Yeah, that's right."

The Graverobber smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Right sight better than my Ma and Pa, that's for sure," he said lightly, trying to make a joke of his comment. Shilo looked up at him, curiosity and concern in her eyes. He sighed. "Well I guess I should tell you that story, though there's not much to tell. Parents were Zydrate junkies and alcoholics, I ran away when I was ten. Lived on my own ever since, not even a cat to keep me company. Ironic that I sell the stuff now ain't it?"

"Didn't you have any friends?" Shilo gasped, horrified.

"Nah, never needed 'em. You're the first," he said, smiling down at her gently.

"I have no response to that," Shilo said in slight awe. Zachary laughed. Shilo responded by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

"I fucking love you," she said when they pulled apart for air. Zachary froze, staring at her face in disbelief. Shilo's eyes glittered fiercely, her cheeks growing warmer by the second under his scrutiny.

Shilo wanted to punch herself for saying the magic words so out of the blue but she knew that there was no pulling them back inside her mouth. She fought to keep her hand from shaking, clenched as they were in his shirtfront. She waited with her breath held for his response.

When none came she breathed out slowly, her heart hurting. She let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out," she grinned, trying to shake it off. "I'm gonna go for a walk, maybe get some groceries, any requests?" He shook his head mutely. "All right then, back in a jiffy!"

She grabbed her wallet and coat and fled out the front door, tears pouring uncontrolled down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: As always, I don't own jack.**

**Chapter Six**

Shilo sat in absolute misery. She had ran as far as she could before tiring and then walked until her feet bled. She had no idea where in the city she was, so wrapped up in her own pity, and so now sat under a convenient bridge she had found when it started to rain. People kept passing her by, either not noticing she was there or speeding up so they wouldn't make eye contact.

_I probably look like some kid trying to run away from the repo man_, she thought, a half mad giggle escaping her lips before she bit her tongue. _What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here…_

She peeped out from under the bridge and saw that the rain had slowed. Slowly she stood up, groaning internally as her muscles stretched after having not moved for hours. Glancing around she saw nothing familiar and sighed heavily before heading off in the direction she thought might take her back to her house. She didn't want to go back to Zachary's, terrified that he was going to kick her out.

"I can't handle that," she whispered, the tears beginning to trickle down her face once more. _I'd rather just disappear._

She lost track of time, just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other until she saw a familiar landmark. She had almost passed it when she did a double take, staring with wide eyes at the enormous GeneCo building. She could have sworn that she had seen Amber's sneering face peering down at her from one of the first floor windows but when she looked back only dingy white blinds could be seen. Shaking her head to clear it, she stumbled with renewed purpose towards her father's house.

"I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!" the Graverobber exploded not thirty seconds after Shilo had ran out the door.

He grabbed his own coat and ran as fast as he could after her. He burst out of the apartment complex's front door and froze, looking left, then right, and then running down the sidewalk to the left.

After five minutes he determined that he had, in fact, chosen the wrong direction and that he was a colossal asshole and a moron to boot. Slumping down against the nearest wall he slid down until his butt hit the cement, banging his head softly against the brick behind him.

"Of course she loves me, of _course_ she fucking does. I must've been blinder than a sewer mole to fail to see that one coming. And I'm as dumb as a crocodile chewing on rocks that I didn't say it back."

A couple walked by, staring at him oddly over their matching surgical masks. He snarled at them, making one squeak and scurry away, dragging their partner behind them.

"All right Zachary, enough with the animal analogies, time to decide what the hell you're going to do now." He knew Shilo well enough to know that she wouldn't be home for hours, as well as that she might not come back at all. He huffed, cursing her stubbornness for a good minute before straightening his clothes and striding off towards her dad's place. He figured that was where she'd head instead, and planned to surprise her with a confession of his own and pray that'd she'd come back with him.

He followed the secret tunnel into the house and let himself into her old room, tearing down the plastic curtains and shoving them in a closet. He shook the dust off everything and packed a few more of Shilo's things into a suitcase he'd found in what he could only assume was her dad's old bedroom. Finally he ran out of things to do and just sat down on the bed to wait.

He'd actually fallen asleep by the time creaking on the stairs could be heard and he jumped upright, planning to open the door and surprise her. Instead, he opened the door to a very startled, and very pissed off, Amber Sweet and three burly bodyguards.

Shilo wiped her face on her sleeve as she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She had decided that she'd pack whatever clothes she had left there and head across the country to find a new city. She'd read about rumors that a city near the Mexican border was thriving and less polluted with smog and disease than most and thought she'd give it a shot.

Opening her door she froze at the sight that met her.

Her room was utterly destroyed. The bed had been broken apart and the mattress shredded beyond all usability. Every window was shattered, the curtains torn down and ripped apart, the desk broken into a pile of kindling and looked like someone had tried to light it on fire. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was a small teddy bear, stuck on the wall across from the door with a knife and a note pinned to his ribbon.

She gingerly pulled the note off and opened it, dreading what the contents contained.

_Dear Bitch,_

_I saw you snooping around outside GeneCo. How fucking dare you think you could take me on? You gave up your chance, this place is MINE now! _

_And so, I came to your house, expecting to find you. I was going to give you an ultimatum, either get out of my city or die like your father, but what do I find instead? Our lovely local Graverobber, all dressed up and pretty and obviously waiting for you. _

_So I've taken him instead. And here's the new plan: you for him. You come to GeneCo as soon as you read this. I'll let him go about his merry way but in return I'm taking your life as forfeit._

_You have 24 hours._

_Ta,_

_Amber Sweet_

The note fluttered down to the floor and landed just as the bedroom door slammed shut behind Shilo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

**Chapter Seven**

The guards of GeneCo made their living dealing with violence on a daily basis. With Rotti Largo, it had happened while protecting him from the hundreds of people who wanted him dead for killing their loved ones or the people that hated what he had started and felt that he was a threat to the very root of humanity.

With Amber, they killed whoever made her unhappy.

In any given day, the guards would have to cart off between six and twenty people to the dumpsters. They would die because the company wasn't making enough money, or because Amber didn't like the way they had styled her hair that morning. The day after Luigi was murdered, twenty three bodies had to be disposed of. The day Pavi disappeared, forty seven people were given death sentences.

Many employees were going the way of Pavi and trying to escape before they too met their end. The bodyguards that still lingered were those who loved violence in their core and lived for murder, mercenaries taken from prisons and paid insane amounts to do what they loved.

Even those men and women were not prepared for what came through the company doors.

The survivors of the first explosion only saw a petite woman in a long leather trenchcoat before she put a bullet between their eyes. Only three people were alive to see the woman stride towards the elevator. No one survived the second grenade, thrown over her shoulder just as the elevator doors closed.

Shilo quickly pushed the button for the top floor, knowing that Amber's ego wouldn't allow her office to be anywhere but the highest point. She refilled her handgun, keeping an eye on the buttons lighting up as she passed each floor.

She had discovered her father's lab as she ran towards the front door. A whistle of wind came through from behind the fireplace, causing her to pause. After closer inspection she saw that the fireplace was not all the way back against the wall, her father obviously not having closed it properly the night he died. She pried the hidden door open and was horrified to find his lab, and yet a better plan than just running into GeneCo was forming in her brain.

Though the only weapons had seen her dad with during her encounter with him at the Opera were scalpels and a few needles, he had a small room filled floor to ceiling with pistols, rifles, shotguns, grenades, and, oddly enough, a sword.

Shilo took a spare plastic trenchcoat off the wall and cut off about a foot of fabric before it was short enough. She ripped off both sleeves and buttoned the coat all the way to her chin before strapping the grenade belt around her waist. She found her father's scalpels and tied two of them under her pants around her ankles and placed one in her pocket. A small handgun and its shoulder hostler were the next to be equipped, and she finalized her weaponry with two rifles strapped to her back.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she could barely recognize anything she saw. With the knowledge that she was going to commit many murders and likely die herself, she had taken the next garbage truck to the GeneCo building.

Handgun refilled, she swung a rifle around and checked to make sure it was loaded before stepping off to the side of the elevator as the doors opened.

It was a good call. Bullet after bullet bombarded the back wall of the elevator. Shilo closed her eyes and prayed that Zachary was still alive. Finally hearing the click of empty weapons, Shilo to a deep breath, swallowed, and stepped into view of the room.

The guards were still fumbling with their weapons as Shilo walked in. Shilo spared them barely a glance before shooting them. Her eyes were focused on the disfigured woman holding a knife to the Graverobber's throat.

"If you take another step, I will end him," Amber screamed, her eyes bulging unpleasantly.

Shilo froze. "I'll drop my guns if you take the knife away from his neck," she offered, trying to calm the other woman slightly.

Amber's left eye twitched, a very unpleasant thing to watch. Even in a city where weird surgery was fashionable, having no skin on your face was still disturbing and rare. "Drop your guns first," she hissed, chest heaving as through she was struggling for air.

Shilo slowly lowered her rifle. She knew she had about ten minutes before reinforcements arrived. She peered closer at Amber as she removed her second rifle. The woman looked decidedly unwell, discounting her obvious insanity.

"Look, all the weapons are gone," Shilo said finally after kicking her grenade belt away. "Please take the knife away and let him go. You have me, that was the deal right? I'm not going to back out of it so let him go."

Shilo risked a glance at Zachary, having studiously avoided looking at him to keep from angering Amber even more. He looked terrible, his right eye swollen and turning purple, his clothes ripped and bloodstained, and his arms tied behind him at an angle designed for maximum discomfort. He was staring at her, his eyes pleading. She knew he wasn't trying to ask her to save him but to run and save herself. Shilo shook her head at him in the tiniest movement she could and watched a tear make its way slowly down his face at her answer.

Amber pointed her knife at Shilo, coming around her desk to walk towards the younger girl.

"I never thought you'd come," Amber whispered, licking her skinless lips. "This piece of trash kept screaming that you wouldn't. I was starting to believe him. I mean, a man in that much pain _has_ to be telling the truth right? And yet here you are!" Amber looked at Zachary and shook her head. "Naughty, naughty, she continued, and threw her knife at him.

Zachary screamed as the knife pierced his chest and Shilo's mind screamed as she flung herself at Amber, though no sound came from her mouth. Within three seconds, she had the scalpel from her ankle leveled at Amber's throat.

Amber looked up at Shilo with shock from her position on the floor, Shilo crouched over her.

"Why do you want my company so badly?" she whispered. "You gave it up."

"It's not the company I want," Shilo replied. "I just want to be free." And she slid the scalpel across her older sister's neck.

Amber never uttered another sound.


End file.
